


Coming Up Now Out of the Blue

by orphan_account



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Angel Beelzebub, Angel Dagon, Angel Wings, Angels, F/F, Other, Pre-Fall (Good Omens), Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 05:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20384746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dagon and Beelzebub during creation.





	Coming Up Now Out of the Blue

“What do you think of the sun?” Beelzebub asked, as Dagon floated down beside her, her wings settling easy at her sides. 

Dagon liked her wings. They were sleek, maybe a little smaller than some others. Certainly a lot smaller than Beelzebub’s powerful wings. But they fit her well, and she was content with them.

“The sun? It’s okay,” Dagon said. The sun had been in existence for mere hours now. She hadn’t been consulted in the design. She was far more involved in the creation of oceans, seas, rivers and lakes. That was her pet project. She was happy with the many waters that now graced the Earth.

“Not impressed. I see.”

Dagon looked at Beelzebub. They stood still, not a forced stillness, but a peaceful one. A strong stillness. Their hands were clasped in front of them. The angel looked contemplative.

“It’s only light,” Dagon continued. “I mean, we’re all made of light.”

“Yes.”

Dagon shifted her stance, and her wings brushed against Beelzebub’s. On a whim, she made a grab for Beelzebub’s hand, gently pulling it away from how it was clasped with the other one.

“Would you like to see the oceans? We could fly down together,” Dagon said, offering up a toothy smile. “I promise it’s a sight more interesting than the sun.”

“Side by side?” Beelzebub wasn’t smiling. They seldom did. But there was interest in their blue eyes, so pale they were almost gray.

“Yes. If you want to, of course.” She liked having Beelzebub close. They were different from the other angels. Solemn, in a way. Dagon wasn’t sure what it was, exactly. It was the presence they had. The way they held themselves.

“Very well.” Beelzebub positioned their wings for flight. “You can show me, and tell me about them.”

“I will,” Dagon said, practically vibrating with excitement. “You won’t regret it.”

She pushed her long auburn hair away from her face. That, too, was something different about Beelzebub. Dagon remembered they had long hair, when she had first seen them. But Beelzebub’s hair wasn’t long now. It was dark and cut short, not even reaching their shoulders. Angels didn’t change their hair, did they?

Well, Beelzebub must have, somehow. Dagon would be sure to ask them about it later.


End file.
